Understanding
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: Possibly some non-linked oneshots or I'll just leave it as a one-shot. RexSoka and other clone couples may join in. Will depend on reviews becuase I don't know what to do without them.
1. Chapter 1

Understanding

Rex heard the door open. He didn't bother to turn; he already knew who it was. Ahsoka. He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Rex answered.

Ahsoka sighed. "That was a rhetorical question. I know you're not alright. What I want to know is whether you want to talk or not." She sat down on the edge of the cot. "I know you're thinking about what happened earlier, it's over and done know Rex. Slick's locked up and we're both still alive."

"That much I'm pretty sure I realized." Rex responded dryly.

"Okay, lose the attitude, it's really not needed." Ahsoka brushed her hand down the tips of her montrals.

"Sorry." Rex bit his lip. "It's just…after what happened; it's making me think about how much danger that could have put you in. I don't like that. I don't want to have to risk losing you so much."

Even facing different directions, Ahsoka brought her head close to Rex's and her cheek brushed his. "I don't want to lose you either, but if we're going to win this war we need to take risks. Just be careful when we take risks." She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry if I brought it up too much." Ahsoka's blue-striped montrals went a darker shade of blue.

Rex shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Suddenly he reached over and scooped her up so Ahsoka was sitting in his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Rex's neck.

"Hey, stop it."

"What, you don't trust me?" Rex teased.

Ahsoka brought herself face to face with him. "Maybe, maybe not."

They sat in silence, enjoying the moment. Rex brought his hand up and caressed Ahsoka's cheek. She buried her head into his shoulder.

To Rex, Ahsoka was as delicate as it could get. No matter how many times she saved her men and defended herself in battle, Rex still felt as if she needed to be protected from everything outside this little bubble of safety and comfort. He knew it wasn't true but he couldn't shut off the feeling. She was small and seemed so fragile, so easy to lose.

To Ahsoka, Rex was the opposite. He was her shield. She knew he would put his life on the line for her, he had done it before. Yet, he still needed to be cared for, thought of, even softened up a bit. His hazel eyes were stern but if you looked deep enough there was softness protruding a little.

Rex massaged the Ahsoka's shoulders. "The General hasn't found out yet?"

Ahsoka snorted and pulled her arms tighter around Rex's neck. "With the way he pays attention to things sometimes I doubt he ever will."

Rex smiled and cradled Ahsoka in his arms. "That's a good thing." It was moments like these he was glad Ahsoka had been the one to find a way through to his heart. But it was also moments like these that Rex wished Ahsoka was as far away from the frontlines as possible.

Ahsoka on the other hand wasn't even thinking in the tiniest corner of her mind about the war being waged around her. She was totally and completely focused on Rex's embrace and how good it felt. As a Jedi, she was forbidden to make attachments, not that Ahsoka cared. She had realized a long time ago that when you love someone it's nearly impossible to not get attached to them. So instead of following Jedi code, Ahsoka brushed a kiss past Rex's lips.

Rex raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that one.

Ahsoka looked up and laughed. "What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I didn't say that. I just wasn't expecting it." Rex smiled.

Ahsoka gave him a questioning look. "I still want to know, did you or did you not?"

"Here's your answer." Rex leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

At first Ahsoka's eyes widened, then they closed and she let herself get caught up in the kiss. When Rex pulled back, she reopened her eyes. She was still dazed from the kiss. It had been strong and taken all her senses and put them into overdrive while numbing them at the same time.

The sensation had been amazing, not only for Ahsoka but for Rex as well. He hadn't thought he'd have the nerve to kiss Ahsoka; it had mostly been the little instinct that wasn't bred out of him or flash-trained into him.

Ahsoka blinked once or twice. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rex blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry. It's just-" He struggled for the right words. "When I'm with you I lose control. I-I can't help myself. I know what I'm doing puts you in even more danger."

Rex looked away from Ahsoka. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Ahsoka settled her hand on Rex's cheek and forced him to face her. She then slid her hand behind his head and pulled him close. Rex could see the determination in her sky-blue eyes.

"Look, Rex, I don't care. I love you and nothing can take that away." She looked at his chest then added more softly. "Nothing."

"Rex cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her familiar blue eyes. "Ahsoka, if anyone ever found out, you would be kicked out of the order." Now Rex just about looked down but with difficulty, kept Ahsoka's gaze looked in his. "I love you, too. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Ahsoka rested her head on Rex's shoulder. "I don't care, some rules are meant to be broken."

Rex smiled at this. This was the Ahsoka he knew.

She shifted to get more comfortable in Rex's lap and he winced. His leg was still sore from earlier. Ahsoka must have seen him winced because she asked softly.

"Is everything okay?"

Rex nodded. "I'm fine, just a little sore. Slick decided it was a good idea to fight with us earlier."

Ahsoka shifted again, this time to take as much weight of it as she could. She easily located his thigh as the part that hurt Rex the most.

Rex reached down and roughly rubbed his leg. Ahsoka reached over and set his hands in her own lap. She then placed her hands on his thigh and rubbed, much more gently than Rex had been doing.

"Thanks." Rex wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and she went back to resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing the while. Rex brushed his hand down her montrals and set his chin on her head. "I didn't ever think I was capable of loving like this."

Rex was quiet for a moment. "At least not till I met you anyway."

Ahsoka bit her lip and thought. "Of course you are." She answered finally. "Neither you nor any of your brothers are droids. You're all capable of this; you just need to look deep enough. I can feel the force in you as much as any other being. You have feelings; just like everybody else."

Rex closed his eyes. "We're just clones 'Soka. We're only made for taking orders, not for feeling."

"Rex, if I wanted someone to take orders right now, I would've gotten a droid, not you. You're irreplaceable to me."

Ahsoka stopped rubbing. "Better?"

Rex nodded and Ahsoka leaned back on him, finally understanding why Slick had betrayed the Republic. Finally understanding why the troopers dyed and cut their hair different styles. All of those things she finally understood. It was to have a personality, but how many people actual treated the like they were human? How many treated them not as droids but as indivuals? Not many at all.

With that Ahsoka pulled her head up and caught Rex's lips with her own, finally understanding who really was and not just as a clone.

**I thought up this one while Paint was duck taping Cody to the wall. Cody was being annoying so Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 let me borrow Paint for a while. This will probably be a one-shot but if it gets good reviews I might add more RexSoka and some other clone couples. Please review and read Healing and Loving (then you'll find out why Cody wasn't cooperating).**

**Chow. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ahsoka swayed slightly in the wind. She enjoyed the feeling of the light breeze on her face. She could sense Rex sneaking up behind her but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He slid his arms around her waist. "Don't act as if you didn't know I was there. I know you to well for that."

Ahsoka smiled and reached up to give Rex a peck on the cheek. He was so much taller than her.

The ridge was unoccupied except for themselves. She had come up here to meditate but it was nice to spend time alone with Rex. It was the one time they could say they loved each other out in the open, instead of just sending quick meaningful glances each other's way.

She leaned on him with a contented sigh. "I wish-I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret. I wish I could kiss you goodbye or hello out in the open where everyone sees. Instead of having to keep it under lock and key."

Rex kissed the top of each montral. "That's a lot to wish for 'Soka."

Ahsoka sighed, this time one of sadness. "I know. But I don't want anything else. I'd give up my lightsaber for that wish to come true."

Rex's brow furrowed. "Ahsoka." He pronounced her full name slowly. "You know I'd never ask that much of you."

Ahsoka looked down. "Sometimes I wish you would. No lightsaber, no force no war. Just for the two of us to live in peace."

Rex smiled sadly and kissed her neck. "We have our duties. Yours to the Jedi and the Senate, mine to my Commanders and brothers."

"But why?" Ahsoka blurted. "If we win this war, all we go back to is a Republic with a corrupted Senate. What will happen to you and your brothers?"

Rex didn't say anything and Ahsoka immediately felt guilty. The question of what would happen to his brothers was one Rex had been struggling with.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up. And I don't mean to side with the Separatists, I like the republic as a democracy, but if the Republic won't change then we're just as bad as the Seppies."

Ahsoka wished she could see his face but she knew with a question like this, Rex would put his neutral face on. He didn't always want her to know what he was thinking and Ahsoka respected that and waited. It was just sometimes Rex took longer to gather up his thoughts. Ahsoka knew this meant he was thinking deeply and she appreciated that, but sometimes she wanted to know the answer right away. He teased her often about being impatient about that.

"Taking too long?" Rex knew her too well.

"No, it's just hard to read your expressions."

Rex laughed. "You are facing away from me little'un."

Ahsoka hit his shoulder. "Don't call me that. I'm technically older than you."

"Yes, but your still smaller." Rex pointed out.

Ahsoka groaned. "You know that wasn't what I meant."

"I know, Ahsoka."

"I guess I'm used to battle." Ahsoka explained. "I'm used to things coming in a rush and when things take longer…"

"It frustrates you." Rex finished. "The thing is, I don't really know what to say."

Ahsoka nodded. "I really don't understand it though."

Rex set his head in between the two of Ahsoka's horned montrals. "Very few of us do."

Rex slid his hand under Ahsoka's butt and she yelped. "Hey!"

"I'm only having a little fun." Rex teased.

Ahsoka leaned back and reached behind to cup her hand under Rex's butt. He started and Ahsoka burst out laughing. "Only havin' a little fun. Besides you started it."

Rex slid Ahsoka up into his hands so she was sitting on him. "Rex, you need to stop lifting me like this, you're going to hurt yourself."

Rex chuckled. "I'm fine Ahsoka; you're light and easy to lift."

"I still don't want you hurting yourself. First, I'd feel really bad and Second, Can you imagine what would happen if Skyguy found out?"

Rex snorted. "Do you really think that General Skywalker would care?"

Ahsoka laughed again. "Probably not."

Slowly Rex brushed his lips across Ahsoka's jawline. He carefully savoured the taste of her skin. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he deserved. Ahsoka had often asked him what he thought of her appearance. He had answered truthfully each time by saying she was beautiful and far too pretty for someone like him. She comforted him each time with her gentle words of encouragement.

Rex had often wondered about why Ahsoka asked him questions like these. She knew he thought she was amazing beyond comparison, yet she still seemed to lack the self-confidence he meant to give her when he said these things. He knew that no one from the family Ahsoka could've had before she became a Jedi, would've accepted him as her lover. It still amazed him that she did.

Rex lowered himself to the ground, Ahsoka still cradled in his arms. He sat there thinking as he stroked Ahsoka's montrals and she nestled herself in his lap. There wasn't much they could do, Rex had to keep his armour on in case of an attack and they had to be able to jump away from each other if someone happened to walk by. Ahsoka cuddled into Rex and he rubbed the back of her head and her neck soothingly.

The thoughts that whipped around his head flew around like a hurricane; Rex could catch sometimes the slightest glance at what they really meant.

He knew this was all new to Ahsoka and to himself. But there seemed as if there was something that he needed to know, he just couldn't place it. None of this was included in his training and Rex could have easily used that as an excuse. But it didn't seem right. Some feeling, some little piece of information that was trying to push into his mind, but his mind wasn't placing it.

**Next chapter Rex figures out what's bothering him. Here's some couples to expect in the future:**

**Cody/Barris**

**Chopper/Chuchi (Got this idea from Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and it could progress into its own story)**

** If anyone has any request fire ahead, I don't accept slash or AniSoka though.**

**jaxist: there's definitely going to be more Rex and Ahsoka and I will continue, promise.**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: As always you are my life line, hope Rex enjoyed this one too.**

**Theclonecastev102: Here's the chapter 2 and Chapter 3 is on its way. Glad you like it.**

**I have a poll on my profile and for those of you reading Healing and Loving, you already know that but I would be tickled pink to get more votes.**

**Chow till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I know I said I'd have Rex and Ahsoka in this one but the Chopper/ Riyo Chuchi fic was begging to get written. Hope you enjoy.**

**This fic is dedicated to Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 who said I could use the idea and is, at the moment, helping me plan to kick the Kaminoans butts and string Palpatine by his underwear on the top of the Senate building spire thing. If you'd like to help, send us a PM.**

Riyo Chuchi walked down the large hallway to her private office. She hated having to have this trooper escort her everywhere; he had better things to do then protect her. But the Chancellor had ordered it and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her Pantoran guards stayed outside but the trooper came in to stop at the inside of the doorway. The way his head moved, Riyo could guess he was scanning for threats. She walked forward toward her desk and out of the corner of her eye; noticed that the trooper did not move. He stood at perfect attention by the door.

"Please." She motioned to a chair. "Sit down."

The trooper shook his head. "No thank you, ma'am. My job is to protect you Senator."

Riyo sighed. "Well at least take off your helmet and tell me your name."

"The name's Chopper, ma'am." He didn't bother to take his helmet off.

Riyo raised an eyebrow and this time it was Chopper's turn to sigh. "Senator, you won't like what you see under my helmet. It will disgust you."

Riyo glared and Chopper reluctantly pulled off the helmet. Now she understood why he was so hesitant to take off his helmet. Scars lined the right side of his face and his eye colour was mismatched from the head injury.

Riyo gasped and Chopper began to pull his helmet back on.

"No, please. Your face doesn't disgust me; it's who did that to you that disgusts me. May I take a look?"

Chopper bit his lip. "Senator, are you sure?"

Riyo nodded and motioned for Chopper to sit down. This time he did as he was asked and Riyo let her fingers travel over the scars. Chopper tensed and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

Chopper shrugged. "It's alright."

Riyo moved back to her desk. Chopper looked about to stand up and she motioned him to stay sitting. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, if you have to spend your time being bored and protecting me, you might as well relax."

Chopper did as he was told and sank back into the chair; it was obviously something that was more comfortable than he was used to. Riyo looked up from her desk every once and a while to spare a glance at Chopper. Once he caught her looking and they both blushed and looked away.

Suddenly Chopper stood up, his brow furrowed. He walked around the desk and his eyes got wide. He pushed Riyo down just before the bomb went off. They rolled into the wall, Chopper making sure he hit the wall first.

Riyo gasped, how could she not have noticed the detonator under her desk? Chopper held her close till he was sure it was safe. His pistol flew to his hand and he searched around quickly. Her guards came into the room and helped the Senator up.

The guards turned to him and Chopper shook his head. "Nothing."

"Senator, you should head back to your apartment."

Riyo looked doubtful for a moment, then spotted something that convinced her. "Alright."

Chopper turned to go with her while her guards continued to look through the remnants of her desk. Riyo waited till they were alone in the hallway.

"Chopper, you're limping."

Chopper scowled. "It's nothing, just twisted my ankle."

Riyo looked him in the eye. "I doubt that."

Chopper grunted but didn't return her comment. Riyo stepped into her room and Chopper began to turn around to leave and help the guards.

"I don't think so."

Chopper stood completely still, not moving a muscle. He didn't say anything but Riyo knew he wasn't happy with that.

"You just saved my life, Chopper, now at least let me take a look at your leg." Riyo said gently.

Chopper sighed and turned around. "Senator, I have stims if I need them, I'll be fine."

Riyo's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm _not_ letting you use stims. Now sit and let me take a look."

Her voice was firm and Chopper sat down, but only because he recognized her words as an order, otherwise, he would've continued to fight with her. Slowly Riyo slid off Chopper's leg armour and rolled up the body suit leg.

Chopper's ankle was red and already beginning to swell. Carefully Riyo felt Chopper's ankle and sighed. "Stay here."

She came back with a small med-kit and splinted Chopper's ankle. "Twisted it my foot, Chopper. Your ankle's broken and I'm not letting you leave this room."

Chopper looked down and didn't say anything.

"Chopper?"

He looked back up into Riyo's concerned amber eyes. "Senator you don't need to do this."

"It's just Riyo, Chopper." She held his own brown and one clear eyed gaze in her own. "And I want to."

Chopper smiled softly at her but Riyo could see through the mask and just how tired he was. This was probably one of his more uneventful days. He tried to keep his façade up but she could see right through it.

"You need to rest." Riyo coaxed quietly.

Riyo slid her arm around Chopper and helped him to limp to the bedroom. The look of astonishment on his face made her laugh as he realized she was letting him take her bed. She helped him to sit on the bed and Chopper grabbed Riyo's hand.

"Thank you." He said softly as He entwined his fingers with hers.

Riyo took her free hand and brushed it over Choppers scars before pushing him down onto the bed. "You're welcome."

She planted a small kiss on his cheek before she got up and turned off the lights. "I'll check on you later." Then she closed the door.

**Alright, so I'm updating too fast for more reviews am I? Aurora Lunar 0LoveThis0 you already know how much I love you for this. Rex and Ahsoka should be back in the next chapter, unless this little one-shot begs to get written. If you guys want me to take Chopper and Chuchi and give them their own story, it'll happen. Another couple to expect is Denal and my OC Dusk. Requests will gladly be taken.**

**Chopper: Wait, who am I staying with?**

**Me: We'll figure out who your living with later, just let me finish.**

**Chopper: But I want to know now!**

**Me: Calm down or you can sleep on the street, or I'll send you to therapy like Cody (way long story).**

**Chopper: Fine**

**Chow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Reunion

** For anything Post order 66, that'll be coming up later 'cause I'm currently working from before, Order 66 and then after. This is another Rexsoka and Chopper and Riyo will probably have their own story. Aayla and Bly will get their chapter in time. As will Etain and Darman, Ordo and Besany and Atin and Laseema. Man I've got a lot of people to get through… On with the Story!**

Rex paced up and down the landing deck of the Resolute. He hoped with every fibre of his being that as soon as the Twilight set down, Ahsoka would come bounding out the ramp. Healthy and unharmed. He wanted to bite his fist but his helmet prevented that.

Coric gently touched his Captain's shoulder and Rex jumped. He gave Rex a small smile. "Go get some sleep; I'll comm you when they come in."

Rex sighed. "Thanks Coric, I would but I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

Coric bit his lip. "Rex, you're going to need it and I don't think Ahsoka would appreciate it if I didn't make you."

Rex gaped, glad his helmet hid it. "Wait-how-how did you?"

Coric laughed. "As far as I know, no one else knows. I've just noticed the looks. I won't tell anyone, Rex, you don't need to worry about that."

Rex relaxed. "I'm actually glad you know."

Coric shrugged it off. "I know you'd do the same for me."

Rex grasped Coric's arm in the traditional Mando way. "Thanks brother. I'd help you in any tight spot."

Coric chuckled. "I didn't leave you on JanFathal; I'm not leaving you now Ner Vode."

Rex smiled and pulled off his helmet. "Alright fine. I'll get some sleep, but as soon as they're here..."

"Promise, Rex."

Rex felt a soft touch on his shoulder and rolled in the bed a little. A body began to crawl in bed with him and Rex sat straight up.

A laugh came to his ears and Rex looked over. His eyes softened to see Ahsoka. He looked over in the doorway and noticed Coric about leave.

"I thought you said you'd comm me..."

Coric gestured over his shoulder at the comm-link on the bed beside Rex. "I did, you didn't wake up."

"Thanks." Rex sighed.

Coric laughed. "Not a problem."

The door shut with Coric on the other side and Rex felt bad for his brother, he didn't have a girl the way he had Ahsoka, most of his brothers didn't. The pang of guilt wasn't eased by the fact that Ahsoka was lying in bed beside him.

"If we find a girl for him..."

Ahsoka laughed. "If Coric's anything like you we don't need to."

Rex smiled sadly. "I just...feel bad that my brothers can't experience this the way I get to."

Ahsoka looked thoughtful, the look she got on her when she changed from her playful self to her serious personality. "I wish there was something we could do but there isn't at the moment."

The switch back was sudden. Ahsoka teased Rex with a small kiss along his jaw. He gave in, he'd save his high moral thinking for later, when she was sleeping or he was alone.

Rex brought his mouth to her forehead and Ahsoka giggled. Each of her montrals were next and Ahsoka broke into full out laughter. He loved it, her laughter was never something Rex heard out on the battlefield, there she was a warrior. Nor in front of her Master, there she went to her perfect Padawan mode.

No, scratch that. She'd never been the total perfect Padawan. There was always something about her get nagged at by the Jedi council. She'd never been the perfect one to them, but she was perfect to him.

Ahsoka looked at Rex quizzically. "Something wrong?"

Rex shook his head slowly. "No, I'm just...thinking."

"About what?" Ahsoka sat up and tilted her head to the side a little.

Rex shrugged. "I guess I'm just...noticing the similarities between our lives. I mean, back on Kamino, we weren't supposed to show our personalities, we kept to ourselves in our on little group of hatch mates and well, the Jedi council is kinda like that to you. They let you have a personality but it's...controlled. I know who you really are Ahsoka, but that's not what you act like in front of them."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know, but what else can I do? If I don't act the way I do in front of them..."

Rex slipped his hands into hers. "It's alright Ahsoka, I understand that.'

Ahsoka put her head down on Rex's shoulder and sobbed quietly. "How do you do this? How do you manage to keep the fear down so well? I can't feel any coming from you, but from myself..." she trailed off and Rex could feel his shoulder become wet with her tears.

Rex rubbed her back soothingly. "Because I know I have someone to be strong for. Not just for my brothers, but for you also."

Ahsoka looked up at Rex's soft hazel brown eyes, her own sparkling blue eyes even more vivid with tears. "Thank you."

Rex smiled sadly. "This isn't just for you Ahsoka, I have my own desires too and they want you badly."

Ahsoka giggled. "You always know what to say don't you?"

Rex laughed. "I wish."

Ahsoka sniffed. "'I'm sorry Rex, I guess I'm just kinda stressed."

Rex put his forehead to hers. "It's alright. We're all stressed, I don't mind this Ahsoka, we all have different ways of dealing with it."

Ahsoka closed her eyes. "And yours?"

Rex bit his lip, running his hand under Ahsoka's jawline. "I've taken my anger out on things in the past, there's a reason that I'm not a pilot."

Ahsoka smiled. "Wouldn't wanted you smashing the controls of a Y-wing in now would we?"

Rex snorted. "True enough, there are some walls that have been the participated in getting out my anger."

Ahsoka giggled again and rested her head on Rex's chest. "I missed you."

Rex felt a shudder run through him and stroked Ahsoka's montrals softly. "I missed you too." He whispered.

Ahsoka breathed in Rex's scent and sighed. Her hand gripped his arm and she leaned against him heavily. Her cold body accepted Rex's warmth.

Rex shivered slightly and Ahsoka looked up. "Cold?"

Rex shook his head. "No, but you are." He wrapped the blanket around the two of them and Ahsoka could feel the blessed warmness seep into her.

Rex slowly filtered through his sleepy thoughts. Ahsoka needed sleep and he was just as drowsy as she was. Rex pushed her down onto the bed and carelessly lifted Ahsoka on top of him. She giggled softly again, glad to be back in safe arms for a moment. Even if it was only for a small moment, they could share it, they would share it. It was the most either of them had ever owned, each other's love.

Rex knew what the feeling was now, not one of guilt or love, no something more than that. Security. The feeling of being at peace, the feeling that led him away from war and straight into Ahsoka's waiting arms.

"Good night." He sighed and brought his lips to hers.

**Okay, so sorry for not getting up the Viper/Shaak Ti pairing but this one was finished first. Sorry guys please don't hate me! *cringes in fear* I'll put that one up next and I promise I'll get it up!**

** Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: Well, this update took a bit longer but it's up, finally! Thanx as usual, love and kisses!**

** Crime intent: They'll have their own story it's just that I wanted to test out the pairing first.**

** jaguar101: Here's another Rexsoka for you, Chopper'll get his love in time, thanx for the encouragement!**

**reulte: Thanx, I try but I'm not always so sure about how well my stories are written.**

**jaxist: Chopper and Riyo will get their own story cause I have LOTS of other couples to get through. Hope you liked this one.**

**The Illusive Man: Agreed, his fics are definitely great, I've read some, just keep having to do stuff before I can review. Ayala and Bly are a favourite and they'll have their own little one-shot too.**

**tinejensen: I updated although it took me forever. Hope you keep enjoying it!**

**Thanx for all the reviews guys, they mean soo much! Viper and Shaak Ti next chapter I swear, I'm already half way into it.**

**Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Wanting

** This one's dedicated to doctor anthony who allowed me to use his pairing, hope you enjoy! **

Shaak Ti rolled restlessly in her sleep. She could feel the same restlessness radiating from her Commander, Viper.

She got up, shrugging on a night robe and walked toward the mess hall. Hopefully some food and water would help her to relax a little.

As Shaak walked into the mess, the first thing she spotted was Viper. He was sitting with his head in his hands and didn't even look up as she walked in.

Shaak went and sat down across from him. She'd told him a while back that, as a Jedi, she couldn't be romantically involved with him. The problem was, she couldn't seem to stop herself from drooping small, subtle hints that she wanted to, whether she wanted to drop the hints or not.

Viper looked up for a moment, then immediately put his head back down. "Go 'way." his voice slightly muffled from his hands.

Shaak reached over to touch Viper's shoulder. "I'm not leaving till I know what's wrong."

Viper looked up again and Shaak could see the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look like he'd slept in ages at the least.

"It's not your problem." His snap surprised her. It wasn't like him to snap, the only time he yelled was yelling orders, it was...unnatural.

"Viper, please, I not going to go till you either get some sleep or tell me what's wrong."

Viper sighed and looked back up at her. His dark hair showed signs of being unkempt, like he got up every morning and just jabbed his helmet on. "Please, General, just leave me alone, there's some things I need to think through."

Shaak reached over to touch his arm, trying to reassure him. "It's about me isn't it?"

Viper's stone cold look told her the answer. Shaak bit her lip and looked around the mess hall. It was just them. Alone.

Shaak put her hand under his chin and pulled him to look at her. "Viper I-I'm sorry."

Viper pulled away from her hard. He obviously didn't want her touching him at all. "You've made your point clear General; just let me deal with it."

Shaak shook her head. "No, Viper, I haven't made myself clear." She looked down. "I do like you Viper, and under any other circumstance, I would say yes. I wish I could."

Viper's seemed to let a little bit of his anger leave, but he was still mad. Full of angst toward her and she knew she shouldn't let him be like that. "There's no need for apologies, General."

Shaak Ti held Vipers gaze. "Viper, I wish I had said yes. You do understand why I can't correct?"

He closed his angered eyes. He almost seemed to deflate, as if trying to get out of his own body. "I know yes, but I don't understand it."

She reached across for Vipers hand, wishing he would let her soothe him somehow. "I wish I did Viper, but all I know is that I want to and I can't."

"What's so bad about it?" Viper mumbled. He rubbed away the tiredness from his eyes. He was defocusing, he needed sleep.

Shaak walked over and put her arm around him. "Let's get you to bed before you pass out." He didn't resist her steering him toward his room.

Shaak pushed him down onto the bed. "Get some sleep, I need you awake tomorrow."

Viper's eyes closed almost immediately. Shaak pulled the blanket over him. She leaned down and wavered for a moment. Then kissed his forehead like a mother does to a sick child. The kiss became a little bit more and Shaak pulled away to restrain herself.

She ran her hand once through Vipers hair, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry Viper, I'm so sorry."

She almost raced out the door, not wanting to let herself go even more. She didn't notice Viper open one eye tiredly and watch her leave.

Shaak slipped back into her quarters, a single tear rolling down her cheek before she climbed back into her own bed. She didn't want this, she wanted him. What was so bad about attachment? It was wrong, just wrong for this to be improper. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

Shaak slipped off into sleep, dreaming of a different life.

Shaak moved around the ship with ease, trying to keep herself occupied. She watched Viper check up on his men and tried to keep herself busy. Viper sidled up beside her when he was finished.

"I'm sorry...about last night, General." His helmet dipped a little as if he was trying not to look up at her.

Shaak bit her lip and looked over at Viper. "It's not your fault, Commander, just forget about it. It's nothing to worry about."

Viper pulled off his helmet. "Thanks General." His hair had been combed, the dark shadows under his eyes were gone and he looked a little more like his usual self.

Shaak Ti bit her lip as the Commander walked away. She pinched the bridge of her nose and willed herself not to cry. Not now, she couldn't cry now. It wasn't the right place, let alone Jedi like.

She stopped herself mentally. No, she hadn't been acting really Jedi like in ages. Crying now or later was not the time to fix that. She convinced herself she was a Jedi but to what extent? Maybe the Jedi she wanted to be, the Jedi everyone that she was wasn't really her. Shaak gulped; there was only one thing she could count on. That was Viper. His love for her, his looking out for her and most of all, the steadiness he tried to give her.

He was what she wanted, and she wasn't going to do anything about it but try and keep it held in.

**It's done! That was not very easy, mostly cause Viper's not my OC but whatever, I got it figured out, Yay!**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0: I have no idea how to express how much I need you and love you reviewing. Thanx!**

**doctor anthony: It's up, and I hope it meets what you expected, glad you liked it!**

**tinejensen: Yay! They are made for each other, their so perfect. I updated again!**

**jaxist: I'm not really sure yet, it's just kinda little one-shots and I'm not really sure where it leads. We'll have to see.**

**jaguar101: Thanx, I'm glad you like it! It was a fun chapter.**

**The Illusive Man: I updated, don't shot me or something. I'm hoping to get the Aayla/Bly up soon ;D**

**Ice Warrior Omega: Thanx, I hope you like this one too, even though it's not Rexsoka.**

**Thunder: Yep, I've read some of his, their very good, like great. Glad you like the writing.**

**Gunny: Umm, what? Sorry, I don't write that kinda of thing with stuff like in your first review and about your second review, this isn't a song fic so not in this story sorry.**

**Wow, lots of review, thanx guys. Love you all!**

**Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ahsoka slid her hand across the cool glass. She let out a teary sigh. The blue-greeny goo hid Rex in its colour. She pulled her hand away and looked down.

"Come on Rex, don't leave me now." Ahsoka searched the bacta tank for any type of life. Only the monitors told Ahsoka that Rex was still alive. Her voice echoed in the empty med-bay. The only one left with injuries was Rex.

Ahsoka gulped and stepped back onto to an empty bed. Curling up on it, she gave on last longing look at Rex before she closed her eyes.

Cody slipped into the med-bay. He moved past Ahsoka curled up on a cot and spread the blanket across her, right up to her chin, remembering the way Barriss liked it. He stood in front of the bacta tank, hands by his side. "Why'd I let you do something so stupid?"

Cody sighed and rubbed a hand over his sleep deprived eyes. A small hand slipped into his and Cody looked over at Ahsoka. She gave him a forced smile. Cody smiled a little. "He'll be fine, this is Rex."

Ahsoka nodded. They both looked back at the tank as the green spread an aura around the room.

Rex opened his eyes a little and groaned a little. Ahsoka was the one leaning over him as his eyes focused. Rex let out a small smile. Ahsoka gave him a small laugh and ran her hand across the soft stubble that was beginning to grow in.

Rex scowled. "I'm gonna have to shave that."

"Not for a while you're not." Rex's eyesight now included Cody as the he stood with his arms across his chest.

"I believe you owe me an apology." Rex returned.

Cody snorted. "Alright. Thank you for doing something so extremely stupid to win the dang battle. Happy now?"

Rex smiled. "Yes. And I believe you owe me something?" He turned to Ahsoka.

She smiled. "I believe I do." She leaned down and brought a light kiss to Rex's lips.

Rex smiled. That was exactly what he wanted.

"Cody's right, you won't be doing too much of anything for a while, Captain."

Barriss walked over and Cody slid his arm around her. "I'm sure Ahsoka will see to it that you _rest_."

Ahsoka looked back at him. "I think I can handle that..."She trailed off.

Rex scowled for a moment before Cody turned to walk out the door, arm encompassing Barriss.

"I take it your leaving us to our own devices?" He asked.

"Got that right." Was Cody's return as the door slid shut behind him.

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"And that would be?" Rex watched her pace.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again." She gave him the look that said she wasn't kidding.

Rex grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to the cot. "You're not going to lose me, I swear."

Ahsoka sat on the edge, holding back tears. "Please Rex; don't scare me like that again."

"I don't mean to cyar'ika, its part of my job. I don't get a choice. If I did we wouldn't still be here." Rex closed his eyes. "Neither would Barriss or Cody."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know, just...just don't. Don't jump in front of a bomb, don't sacrifice yourself like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Great. Then we'd both be stuck in bed." Rex's dry tone indicated he was trying to cheer her up.

Ahsoka glared before her composure broke. "Stop it!" She giggled, a little more like the young girl she was.

Rex reached up with his good arm and pulled her face down near his. "Get down here, according to Barriss I'm not allowed to come up there."

She kissed his forehead gently. "And then what? You get yourself hurt even more? I promised Barriss I'd take care of you."

"And that doesn't count?"

Ahsoka laughed quietly. "Not from my understanding, no..."

"Well that takes all the fun out of it..." Rex thought for a moment. "Fine, but in that case..."

He forced himself to sit and pulled Ahsoka into his embrace, letting her mouth press against his. Her gasp was cut off and Rex finally pulled back apparently satisfied.

"Rex! If you hurt yourself Barriss is going to kill me!"

"She better not..."

Ahsoka glared. "Di'kut."

Rex shrugged. "I had my reasons. Osik that hurt..."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I told you."

"Well it seemed like a good idea to begin with..." He trailed off, waiting for Ahsoka's reaction.

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit behind Rex, letting him lean on her. "Better?"

"Much. Don't tell Barriss I did that." He sighed.

"She'll have a fit if I do." Ahsoka responded casually. "Most likely she'll take it out on you so maybe-

"Don't even think about it!" Rex ignored the fresh wave of pain and twisted to get a good look at Ahsoka.

"Fine." Ahsoka pushed him back into position and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed the sore spots and let Rex relax into her. "You really ought to stop getting injured you know that?"

Back in Cody's quarters, he'd just begun to really enjoy the free time before Barriss sat up.

She focused for a moment. "They aren't listening to me are they?"

Cody snorted. "It's Rex, did you expect utmost obedience?"

"Not really no." Barriss lay back down on top of Cody, letting her tongue travel a familiar dance once again...

Ahsoka sat still. "She knows."

"Who knows what?" Rex looked up at her. It was strange to be looking up at Ahsoka.

"Barriss, she felt it in the force." Ahsoka twirled a lock of Rex's grown out golden hair in her fingers.

"Well she hasn't come to skin me alive yet so I'd say we're safe." Rex scowled. "I really have to shave that."

Ahsoka let herself pout. "I like it this way though."

"Fine. But not for long." Rex twisted to kiss her softly and make up for his absence in the past few weeks.

** *Evil laughter* She hasn't come to skin you alive yet Rex, just you wait. It'll take a long time to respond to all my reviewers so I'm just going to list you guys here.**

** Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

**jaxist**

**doctor anthony**

**Agent Megas**

**Darth Serious**

**Feuerphoenix**

**The Illusive Man**

**Thunder**

**jaguar101**

**DeathGoddesses**

**Gil**

**Ice Warrior Omega**

**sachariach**

**shakespeareaddict**

***tears in my eyes* Thank you guys so much! I don't know what I'd do without you! Next chapter will be Aayla and Bly...we hope. Cross your fingers!**

**Chow for now! (Hey that rhymes...)**


	7. Chapter 7

Paint slipped in behind his General. "Aurora, I need to talk to you."

It was after battle and Aurora looked ready to kick someone's shebs to Tatoonie. Then again, Paint was fully ready to help her with it. Okay, maybe the whole battalion would help them with that but that was beside the point.

They'd been joined 212st for this battle and Aurora wasn't very happy with Master Kenobi. The entire way to her quarters she'd been muttering things about "Shabla sheb-headed Jedi Masters." and "Those di'kut turds on the council."

"Yes Pai-" Aurora spun around, breaking off as her lips made contact with Paint's. He hadn't realized how close behind her he'd been.

They both unconsciously held it for a couple seconds, out of shock and a slight bit of pleasure. It was something neither of them realized for the small moment.

Finally they pulled away, Aurora blushing slightly. An unusual look for her, it wasn't often she blushed...or ever for that matter. She obviously realized this because she immediately pulled herself up to her usual height, forcing herself back into her normal demeanour. "Sorry 'bout that."

Paint shrugged, a slightly mischievous smile on his face. "I...actually quite enjoyed that."

Aurora let a smirk travel across her own face. "Oh really?"

She reached up and planted her lips on Paint's for a moment before pulling back. "Enjoy that too?"

That gave Paint all the answer he needed.

He put a hand on either side of Aurora, pressing her back against the wall, effectively blocking her in. "Possibly."

Aurora raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "Hmm..."

Paint leaned forward and brought his head inches from hers. "May I?" His voice had changed to being slightly seductive. Husky and smooth, entrancing for Aurora.

Aurora answered with the firm press of her lips against his. Paint nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before his tongue found entrance into her mouth. They danced, not giving a thought to how long they could go for.

Finally they both had to let go and Aurora smirked casually. Paint brought his forehead to hers.

She ran a hand through his hair. "As long as you leave you hair short I'll be happy."

Paint raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. "You really hated my old hair didn't you?"

Aurora nodded, playing with a short green lock. "With a passion."

The rest of the boys in 666th had forced Paint to cut his long green hair after Aurora mentioned she liked short hair better than long hair on guys. Really several of them had held him down while Totem cut it. Totem had been avoiding after that for a while. The boys had been trying to get the two of them together since before Paint could remember.

Paint grinned suddenly and pressed his body against Aurora's, letting her push back. He leaned down and nibbled gently on her neck; she stretched upwards automatically and closed her eyes. She groaned softly and gave Paint a slight bit of encouragement with the sound.

Aurora reached for the door button, realizing what was behind her and smacked it, stepping backwards into her quarters without any warning.

Paint caught himself before falling and scowled, following her. "You really had to do that?"

She smiled tauntingly. "Yes." Aurora pulled herself up on the bed and sat cross-legged. "Get your shebs over here."

"Can do." Paint picked her up for a moment before Aurora jumped out of his arms.

"Do NOT carry me like that." She growled, in full mando mode.

"And why not?" Paint pulled her onto his lap.

She turned to face him, scowling. "Because I'm not a shabla weakling. I can stand you know."

"Hey calm down. I won't do it again alright?" Paint put his hands in the air as sign of surrender.

"Sorry." Aurora sighed. "Just...don't do that."

Paint wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to nibble on her neck again. She tucked her head into his shoulder.

Paint scowled for a moment. "You know what happens if the boys get wind of this?"

Aurora murmured softly, her head on his chest now. "Deny everything."

Paint smiled. "Can do."

She laughed softly and turned her head to kiss his jaw gently. Paint turned his head and caught her in a full on kiss.

Paint rubbed her back and let his hands travel forward to Aurora's chest. She let out a small moan and set her hands on his shoulders. Paint pulled her slightly closer by her shirt and let his tongue find entrance again.

Aurora complied and let herself go for the moment. It felt good to let go, there wasn't need to think at all really.

"General Aurora?" Obi-Wan's voice travelled through the door, startlingly clear and close.

Paint pulled back immediately, far too fast. He jumped at that moment too and his head smacked the low roof that dipped over the bunk. "Fierfek!" He cursed under his breath and Aurora bit back laughter.

She slid off the bed, motioning for Paint to stay where he was and stay quiet. She opened the door, positioning her body to keep Paint out of Obi-Wan's view.

Obi-Wan stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "I was told to inform you that we will be returning to Courscant and reporting to the Council."

Aurora swore quietly under her breath and nodded. "Thank you Master Kenobi."

Paint laughed softly as Aurora slammed the door shut behind Master Kenobi and shuffled back to the bed. "Well this should be fun."

Aurora held Paint's gaze in her own hardened glare. "Shut it di'kut, you're coming with me."

"Osik. Make me." Paint held a defiant note in his voice.

Aurora grabbed him by the earlobe and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "Watch me."

Paint grumbled and pulled away, rubbing his ear. "What was that kriffin' for?"

She raised an eyebrow, giving him the 'are you really _that_ dumb?' look. "Figure it out sheb-head."

He brought his head close to hers. "Later." Paint touched his lips to hers gently.

**Well, I got halfway through the Bly/Aayla one and then had a brain fart so this is what came out. This is also is Aurora Lunar 0Love This0's waay belated birthday present 'cause I feel really guilty. Hope you guys like it! I know it's not as good as her own writing with 666****th**** but I tried. Paint and Aurora can no longer deny being a couple! *evil laughter* Review please!**

** Chow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Admiration.

Bly watched his General from beneath his helmet, watching her spins and twists far more than he needed to. He almost looked away, then decided not to. He knew the boys didn't notice and that's all that mattered.

Well, at least he hoped the boys didn't notice on his POV icons in their helmet.

Aayla Secura had that sexual pull that came from being twi'lek but that wasn't the only reason Bly was so madly in love with her. Maybe part, but not all.

She was sincere, kind and knew how to use other weapons beside her lightsaber, legs included. Frankly that impressed him.

Aayla moved back to be beside him and switched to their personal comms. "Everything alright?"

Bly nodded. "Fine, better than ever."

She sighed dramatically. A funny thing to do in the middle of battle. "Well, I think we both know what that means for tonight."

He laughed. A smirk gathering on his face. "I think so."

Aayla twirled her lightsaber around, bringing a full circle of droid shots back at their attackers. She switched to the regular comm. "Bring it up boys. We're almost done, they've pretty much blocked themselves in, let's go for it."

The response was a chorus of "Yes Sir!"

The battle really wasn't the hard part of it, training kicked in and it was easy to shoot, duck, roll, find cover, shoot again. It was the not getting distracted for Bly that was the hard part. The droids were pretty stupid and the battle took longer than he thought. It had maybe been about a half an hour from when they'd been ambushed, it felt more like just seconds, he could clearly see time frame snap shots of everything happening since the beginning of this battle.

Aayla breathed hard for a moment. "There done."

Bly smiled at her. "For now General."

She shook nodded sadly. "For now."

She was already waiting for him when Bly made it to her quarters. Showered and clean, ready to get some rest.

"Oh lucky you, getting to climb into bed with a sweaty clone trooper." He teased.

Aayla laughed and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Shower first."

"Fine." Bly forced himself to take a quick shower. The warm water felt good but there were...other things he wanted to get to.

Aayla was sorting through her small duffle of personal possessions when Bly walked out of the 'fresher. He snuck up behind her, realizing she hadn't noticed him yet. Scooping her up in his arms, Aayla squeaked. "Hey!"

"What?" Bly brought his nose to hers.

"Don't sneak up on me." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"How is it sneaking up on you? You're a Jedi; you're supposed to know who's around you." He teased.

Aayla pursed her lips. "You know what I mean; just because I'm not paying attention doesn't mean you can take advantage of it."

"But that's the fun part." Bly put his forehead to hers. He moved slightly and brought his lips to hers, letting Aayla strengthen the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and slipped out of his arms. Bly brought his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. It lasted for as long as either of them could take it, then they had to pull back, but only slightly.

Bly's body tingled from the sensation, such a beautiful sensation. Aayla held his gaze with her own brown eyes. He felt the need to say something but there wasn't really anything to be said. Finally he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you."

She twisted her head to whisper in his own ear. "I love you too."

Once again he felt the tingling sensation and smiled. He knew what it meant, happiness, adrenaline...love. All of those things.

Bly was absolutely sure she could feel the flutter of his own heart; she could probably her it beating for all he knew.

He nibbled on her neck for a moment and Aayla groaned. "I needed that."

He made his way back to her ear. "I thought so."

She stretched out and Bly rubbed her back slowly, firmly taking the tenseness out of her muscles. Battle always left you tense like that. She let out a soft moan and slid her head underneath his chin. "Thanks"

"My pleasure." He'd noticed the slight huskiness in both their voices and pulled her back towards the bed. "Come on."

Aayla followed his lead and Bly turned her to sit on the bed first then swung himself up, lying to rest his head her lap.

She laughed, a soft musical sound and brushed her hand across his jaw. Bly reached up and rubbed the back of his knuckles across her cheek. Aayla shied away for a moment, turning her head. He caught the movement and used his hand to slide her back to looking at him.

Aayla let her hands travel down his chest, then began to pull off his shirt when she hit the bottom of it. Bly complied and sat up so she could slide it off fully. He lay back and let her lean down to kiss him softly.

"Remind me why I put that thing on in the first place?" He asked softly when she pulled back.

"To be decent for a while?" She answered with her own question.

"That would be it." He laughed. She leaned down and Bly pushed himself up on his elbows, twisting slightly to meet her in a full on kiss. It wasn't a long one, but it would last...for the time being.

Bly sat up, wrapping his arms around Aayla's shoulders and dipping her downwards. Her eyes widened for a moment before Bly made her close them. She answered his wish for entrance into his mouth with pleasure and slid her arms around his neck, partly holding herself up.

Aayla pulled away slightly, breathing hard. "I love you." She panted.

"Love you too." And with that Bly let himself go in her arms.

**So sorry for having writers block on this one guys! I finished it finally! Hope you enjoy! If anyone has any requests let me know, I'm doing a Barriss/Cody one next, then Rexsoka and then I'm free for suggestions!**

**Chow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barriss sighed as the door slid open. She was back for respite on Coruscant and then it was back to the war. The dang kriffin' war was pretty much taking over her life. She hadn't seen Cody since...she hadn't seen him except over holo for at least two months. She didn't even know when he'd have a little bit of down time next.

She shrugged of her duffle bag and sat on the edge of the bed, wondering when she would next be able to feel the touch of Cody's skin again. It had to be before the end of the war sometime right?

"So, am I just going to stay out here all night?" A voice asked softly.

Barriss jumped and flicked her lightsaber on, pointing it at the balcony. "Who's there?"

A familiar face came out of the shadows and Cody stepped forward. "Well, me, till you run me through with your lightsaber."

Barriss relaxed and flicked it off, setting her lightsaber down on the bedside table. "Blast, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry cyar'ika." Cody stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. His breath warm on her face.

"When did you get here?" She breathed in his musky, slightly sweaty scent and sighed in relief. She wasn't dreaming, he was right there in front of her.

Cody kissed the tip of her nose in his usual greeting. "A couple hours ago, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you got your objective alright." She ruffled his hair playfully, letting her fingers run over the scar near his eye for a moment, then down to his already bare chest.

He chuckled softly and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go for as long as he could. "I miss you Barriss. Fierfek, I miss you."

Barriss cried softly into his chest. "I miss you so much, Cody. How I've gone this long without blurting I don't know."

Cody gently wiped away her tears. "I know how you feel. What are we going to do when this war is over? You'll be a Jedi like always, but we have no idea what's going to happen to me."

Barriss looked up at him with determination. "I'm not going to be a Jedi once this is over Cody. We're running, getting out of here. Ahsoka and Rex'll join us. All we've got to do is find a way out."

He smiled sadly. "How? We're never anywhere near each other, it's going to take some major planning, meeting places, jobs that are ready for us. It'll be hard Barriss, you realize that right?"

"I know." She sighed. "But we've got to. I-we-I don't know whether there's any other choice."

Cody bit his lip and slid his hands around her waist. "We can talk to them about this tomorrow but it's going to be tight."

Barriss looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Cody closed his eyes for a second and continued. "501st arrives tomorrow morning but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, General Kenobi already has a mission lined up for us."

"Oh." Barriss pulled herself away from him and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Cody stepped up behind her, concerned and confused, wanting to know why she'd walked away.

"Barriss, what's wrong?"

She sighed and choked up slightly. "I-I guess I thought...that since you were here..."

"We'd be able to spend more time together." Cody finished. "So did I, I didn't find out till this evening. I'm sorry, if you want me to go I can."

"No!" Barriss didn't turn but the longing was heard in her voice. "Please Cody, don't."

"Then I won't." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried in little hiccupping rounds. "It's alright, I'm right here." He soothed.

Finally she stopped, leaning back into Cody's arms. Her hood fell off and Cody slid the pins out of her tied back dark purple hair, letting it flow loose and curly. He continued to rub her back till she calmed down a little, the stress of battle and of secrets beginning to wear off.

Slowly he led Barriss back towards the room, letting her lean her weight tiredly on him. It was getting late, about time both of them got to bed.

Suddenly Barriss stopped, turning to face Cody. "Cody, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If...if something happens...you'll, still remember me. I'll still remember you, I'll still love you." Barriss whispered softly.

Cody lowered her down onto the bed with his arms around her waist. "I promise Barriss, you don't even need to ask. Nothing's going to happen to either of us, I promise."

Apparently reassured, Barriss reached up and brought her lips to his, allowing her a pleasure she'd been trying to refrain from. She was scared if they did this now, she'd want more and the feeling would overpower her...leading her Master to find out.

But Barriss relented, realizing just how bad Cody wanted this. He was always so cool and calm on the outside but on the inside...well the inside was a different matter entirely. That was where his boyish nature came out to play.

She let herself enjoy the moment as Cody paused for breath and came back for more. It was rejuvenating and confidence-building. It was total love directed to her and only for her. She couldn't help but give it right back. She hoped she was giving Cody back exactly what he was giving to her.

"Tomorrow." She said softly. "Then I can stop worrying so much."

Cody laughed. "No need to worry about me. Worry about Rex, he's the one stuck with Skywalker."

Barriss smacked him and brought her lips back to their rightful position.

** Order 66 isn't coming yet, as much as I implied it, I know, I'm such a bad little fangirl.**

** I have a bit of a challenge though. I'm putting up a new avatar, if you can figure out what show it's from and who each character is I'll write you a one-shot. But you have to tell me the answer to my challenge first! I'll do whatever characters and genre you want, promise. I'll give you a hint. This show might be on your history channel, it's an old show and think war.**

** Oh and dearest RosePetal: I know you wanted it in this story but it's turning into it's own story so luck out for that! Thanks for the idea!**

** Podchaser: Can do!**

** For anyone who asked for more Cody/Barriss or Rexsoka, it's on it's way!**

** Chow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rex sat on the floor, okay, laid on the floor, getting ready to push himself up again. Ahsoka had mentioned several times that there was gym just down the hall but he didn't mind working out in her quarters. He was bored, she was late and he had nothing better to do.

Rex pushed himself back into sitting position with a grunt and did this nineteen more times. Kriffing Skywalker and his ability to make meetings with the council last forever. Rex could not wait for the day when Skywalker got dished out and Ahsoka didn't have to be in the middle of it. But, knowing the council, that would never ever happen.

Ahsoka walked in, looking thoroughly disgusted and exhausted. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Rex rolled over onto his stomach and smiled at her.

"Looks more like you're sweating it out on my floor." She muttered, yanking a boot off as she sat on the cot.

Rex shrugged. "I got bored." He hauled himself up and leaned over to whisper in Ahsoka's ear. "Not much to do in here when you're not around."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Well, at least go use the gym. You're going to smack the wall or something."

Rex just shrugged again and inhaled Ahsoka's scent. Sweat as usual, but the undertone that was uniquely her. "I love you, you know that?"

Ahsoka laughed. "I know, I love you too."

Rex sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, stroking her lekku gently. Ahsoka shivered and Rex knew he'd done it right. "Cody and Barriss want to meet up with us later, to discuss some plans."

"What kind of plans?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"One's we don't like to talk about. They're meeting us in your room." Rex silently added, to discuss the plans we need, possibly sooner than expected.

Ahsoka went solemn. "So they've been talking about it too."

Rex nodded. "We're into the second year of the war cyar'ika, halfway through, everybody's thinking about what's going to happen. Even some who usually try not to."

"I know." Ahsoka sighed and leaned into him. "This war is not going to end well for someone, probably us. The darkness is coming; even the council can feel it, though they refuse to say anything. Younglings are feeling it the most at that's a bad sign."

Rex, used to Ahsoka's references to the temple at times, nodded. Jedi could be used as a radar, every one of them.

Even the one you loved.

Ahsoka sighed and got up. "I need a shower, I'll be right back."

Rex smirked. "We could go together-hey!"

He got a smack for that one.

"No, otherwise a shower is almost pointless since half the time we get distracted and I don't _make _it to the shower." Ahsoka glared at him, daring Rex to challenge her.

"Alright, alright." He put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

Ahsoka nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed some clothes out of a duffle bag and walked into the 'freshers. Being the only girl on the ship had its advantages.

Rex flopped back on the bed. Ahsoka had a point, they did tend to get distracted even before they got to the showers, but it wasn't his fault she was beautiful. Wasn't his fault he looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her.

Okay, maybe the last one was partly him but still.

A sigh sounded from the fresher. "Rex?"

"Ya?"

"Get in here." The shower turned on and Rex smiled. She knew him far too well.

Cody and Barriss had been waiting, just like they'd said. Saying they weren't doing anything while they waited was an understatement as they were lip locked when Rex and Ahsoka walked in.

Both pulled apart, Cody blushing red and Barriss blushing a darker green. Ahsoka just laughed. "No problems with that here."

Barriss laughed with her and the two of them hugged as Rex and Cody clasped each other's arms, mando style.

"So, I here we have some things to discuss?" Rex raised a eyebrow, Cody and Barriss sitting across from him and Ahsoka on a small couch.

Cody nodded. "Several things." He paused. "Some of them possibly require more meetings."

"Thought so." Ahsoka nodded, turning solemn once again. "How were going to do that will have to be figured out later."

"First things first." Cody sucked in a deep breath. "You two will come with us if we desert won't you?"

Rex and Ahsoka nodded in unison and Barriss started to talk.

"We're going to need somewhere to go, in advance. That's probably the most important. Even if we all get out, if we have no place to go, we have a problem."

Rex sighed. "Good point." He knew what this would come too.

"Any ideas?" Cody surveyed the two of them. "So far we've come up with nothing."

Rex stood up and begin to pace. He took a few minutes and then slowly turned back to the four of them. "I know a man." He said softly. "And I know the place. I know he'd be okay with it. There's one thing though, and you'd have to be okay with it."

"What?" Rex found himself looking right at Cody, the two brothers having a bit of a glare off. "It can't be too much of a problem can it, I mean…"

"He's a deserter." Rex cut Cody off. "One of us."

**Next chapter I start the one-shots I promised, though some of them may not be one-shots… Anyways, CLIFFHANGER! Oh ya! Sorry if I went out of character this chapter, I've been watching and reading Hetalia way too much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Chow! CCL**


	11. Chapter 11

** I AM SO SORRY! I SWEAR, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL! If you're all ready to shoot me I will totally understand since I've been an ass lately when it comes to updating. Here's my reasoning, I'm an asshole, but you've probably figured that out. Second, my laptop was being stupid and wouldn't charge and then my Dad totaled the cord and now it's kinda working again but I'm now doing this from my family's main computer. I'm so sorry! I'll start updating more and I'll try to recover all those one-shots off my laptop and get them up here but I'm hoping this new update will give you guys something so that you know that I'm SO KRIFFIN SORRY!**

"One…of us…kriff…" Cody closed his eyes as the words sunk in. Rex had never told him this and by the way Ahsoka and Barriss were staring at him, he'd never told them either. Ahsoka seemed more surprised than anyone, she'd heard of deserters from the clone army but she'd never expected Rex to know one and to have let him…get away with abdoning his brothers, to have let him live as a deserter. To have not turned him in.

Rex nodded slowly and, hearing Cody's disbelieving tone, he continued to pace the room. This was going to take a little convincing. "Cut. Cut Lawquane actually. I met him on Saleucami when we were there tracking Grevious."

"And you didn't tell anyone." Cody nodded slightly, opening his eyes again, watching Rex pace and speaking firmly, making sure that Rex knew his worries. "So only the people in this room know."

"Exactly."

"Alright." Cody sighed, shaking his head as if to clear away his thoughts, he needed to keep a clear head if his was to make the right decision. "I don't like the idea of him being a deserter and one of our brothers but I don't see anyone other choice."

Ahsoka and Barriss both let out some of the air they'd held in. They both new there was a small part of them that had doubted Cody would say yes, but the rest of them had known better than that truly. Barriss knew what he could be like if something bothered him and it was obvious that this…this was bothering him. Ahsoka may not have known exactly what Cody could be like when something really bothered him, but she knew him well enough to know that he didn't really like this idea.

Rex girnned slightly. "It's settled then. He's not the kinda of man who would say no, trust me on that."

Cody stepped forward in front of Rex as if to confront him, which was pretty much what he was doing. "I know I can trust you, that's not the reason this worrys me."

Rex sighed softly. "I know his being a deserter ticks you off but it's our only choice, and I think you'll see his reasoning behind it once you meet him."

Cody nodded formally and strode out of the room. "I'm sure I will."

Barriss sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to him.

Rex and AHsoka simply watched her leave.

Barriss found Cody back in her room, gathering up his things as he got ready to leave. Everything was neat and tidy, even more so than usually, tight and clean. "You're alright?"

Cody nodded, not even looking at her as he began to put the last of his things away. "Fine."

Barriss walked forward to sit down beside his backpack. "Now give me the real answer."

Cody closed his eyes in thought for a moment and then spoke. "It's just…I wish Rex had told me. We're brothers, he knows he can trust me, the same as I can trust him."

Barriss bit her lip. "And what would you have done in his position?"

"What?"

"What would you have done in his position?" Barriss repeated her question in a slightly more demanding tone.

Cody watched her for a moment and then looked down guiltily. "Probably the same thing."

"Exactly." BArriss took hold of Cody's wrist. "Come on, you've got tw hours let's get off this topic."

She led him out onto the balcony and Cody came to stand beside her, letting Barriss lean on him. It was a quiet couple of moments before Cody finally broke the silence.

"Barriss, I need to ask you something, something personal." Cody turned her to face him, brown eyes imploring her to answer.

"I-Ya alright." BArriss' brow furrowed at Cody's seriousness.

"I know, I'm not all you deserve, no where close and I know we're often very far apart." Cody took both of her hands in hiis. "But I also know that I love you and that I always will so…"

Cody took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Barriss, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Barriss' eyes widened and her mouth moved up and down, she wanted to speak but nothing was coming out. She wanted to say yes, so badly, and she could see in Cody's eyes he was desperately hoping she would but not a sound was coming from her.

He chewed on his lip for a moment, worried he'd done something wrong. "Barriss, I understand if you're not ready or-"

Finally Barriss' voice came back to her, it was quiet but it was back. "Yes."

"You're sure?" Cody looked down and blushed and Barriss knew her answer.

"I'm sure." She leaned up and brought her lips to his, hands still held in Cody's own.

Finally Cody pulled away and reached up to brush some of Barriss' hair off her face, a small smile adorned his expression. "I have nothing to give you, not yet anyways, but one day I will, I promise."

Barriss shook her head, finding herself studying Cody's obviously pleased expression. "I don't need anything to know we're married, just that we are."

Cody moved his grasp on her hand to her wrist. "Copy what I do okay?"

Barriss nodded and followed his hold on her to hold his wrist. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but it didn't really bother her. She trusted him enough to listen to what he had to say.

Cody's lips parted to take in a quick breath of air and then he spoke, voice descending into rich mandalorian, mando'a far beyond Barriss fragile grasp of swears and exclamations. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." He paused and then spoke, this time in basic. "It's the mandalorian marriage contract. Think you can say it?"

Barriss nodded and again Cody descended into mando'a, this time taking her with him. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

Cody brushed his thumb over her cheek, smiling softly. "It means; we are one we're together, we are one when we're apart. We will share all. We will raise warriors."

Barriss closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about it. It definitely sounded like a vow a mandalorian would make. Somehow that didn't bother her though. She wasn't mandalorian, she was a Jedi, and Barriss knew that, yet she felt it was perfect. "So that makes our marriage official on Mandalore?"

Cody nodded and kissed her lips gently. "On Mandalore, to me, to you and to anyone else who needs to know."

Barriss smiled into his kiss. "Good."

*~* **(This is how I shall be putting in breaks from now on with *~*. Does it please you all oh pissed off fans who've been telling me to put in some indicator as to time breaks and what not? I have finally done it! Hopefully it works on fanfic because my last tries haven't...*sigh*)**

Rex watched Ahsoka out of the corner of his eye. She had beautiful technique with a lightsaber but that wasn't what he was watching. He watched her in general, the look of intense concentration on her face, the way she seemed to move without tiring.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. If Cody could do it so could he. How hard could it be to ask the one you loved to marry you?

Very, in Rex's mind. He'd been trying for the past three months. With no success.

He couldn't seem to do it. Every time he opened his mouth to ask, it didn't seem right, he wanted it to be prefect, absolutely perfect for her but every time, something wasn't the way he wanted it to be. Some miniscule detail that he felt threw everything off.

He could still hear Ahsoka's lightsaber humming and opened his eyes to watch her again. He'd ask her, he had to, and soon, before something happened to either of them. Rex knew they'd both been in enough close calls to understand just how limited their time was.

He didn't want to die without having asked her, or for her to die without knowing just how much he loved her. Yet, he couldn't ask her, whenever he wanted to, he clammed up and something inside told him to wait another day, that it wasn't the right time, that maybe she'd refuse, say no. That there was something he hadn't said or done that day that might upset her if he asked right then. Or something he did that he shouldn't have done and wasn't aware he'd done.

It was ridicules to think that way but he couldn't help it. He wanted everything to be prefect, so she knew just how much he loved her.

Rex sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand over his gold stubble; he'd ask her tonight, somehow, someway. He was going to ask her. No ifs and or buts, he had to do it.

He needed to make sure she knew he loved her, just because he said it to her, didn't make it enough. Marriage, that one line to cross to make sure she knew. Rex knew Ahsoka loved him; he had no doubts about it. He didn't need marriage to make sure she loved him. No it was to make sure she knew.

He had to do it, for her, and for himself.

`** Su'cuy! I am back, with an extremely emotional chapter I might add. You peoples have no idea how long it took me to perfect this. It's been rolling around in my head for a while now but every time I went to write it, it came out...wrong, I'm not sure why. Like Rex asking Ahsoka to marry him. He's not the only one with issues in this chapter, I as having issues writing him having issues. *sigh* Enough complaining, it's finally here and I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Chow!**

**~CCL**


	13. Chapter 13

**This will, officially be the last chapter for Understanding unless my muse comes back. For now, it's finished. I hope you fans enjoy this and I will be continuing my other stories but I have some new ones that need to be written and actually HAVE a plot line, surprising for me, I know. **

**On with the story!**

Rex shifted hesitantly, his hands clasped behind his back. He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been in the middle of battle. Even back on Geonosis. And he'd been kriffng nervous during that, considering it had been his first actual battle.

Ahsoka stood in front of him, watching with her head tilted questioningly to the side. She could obviously feel his nervousness and she simply waited. He knew she'd wait forever if he asked and it was possible it was going to take that long for him to say it.

But he didn't have that long, they'd be out on the frontlines again in two days and he needed to get the question out before then. He couldn't wait any longer.

So he swallowed his nervousness, worked up his courage and opened his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Rex winced at the blunt, fast way it came out and immediately wished he could retract the question, rephrase it to make it sound better. That was possibly the most unromantic marriage proposal ever in the history of the Galactic Republic. But now it was out in the open, and Ahsoka had to respond.

Her brow furrowed for a moment as she dissected his rushed question into actual words.

And then her face lit up in a reaction Rex wasn't prepared for. He'd prepared for the opposite in fact.

She threw her arms around his neck and Rex staggered back to catch her. She was bigger now, much more a grown woman than she had been when they'd first met. He could still lift her skinny form with ease but the shock of the reaction had already caught him off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Of course!" Her expression was one of utter happiness and Rex sighed in relief. "I was hoping you'd ask!"

What they were doing was wrong and Rex didn't care. This needed to happen, should have happened long ago.

He kissed her, long and deep. "Sorry, I've been trying but..."

"It's alright." She nuzzled him gently and their hands entwined gently. Rex sucked in a quick breath and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." They said it in unison, without even needing a cue, so familiar with the other they didn't need any cues. They were as close to one person as they could get, whether in battle or not.

Again they kissed, passion running through it that sent sparks over Rex's skin. Everything they were had progressed so much further than Rex had ever imagined it would. He had never imagined it to get any further than a crush, truth be told and now they were...

And now they were married. There was nothing else he could ever want, if he died right then, Rex would've died the happiest man alive.

Though living seemed to be a much better option and Ahsoka would definitely appreciate him staying alive.

Ahsoka smirked and gently ran her hands beneath his shirt. "Rex, would you like to have kids?"

The question startled him so much all he could do was look at her uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"Would you...like to...have kids?"

Oh yes, this he needed to stay alive for. "Can humans and Togruta's have kids?"

"Would you like to find out?" Why wouldn't he? And it was obviously going to be an enjoyable experiment.

They'd never done this before, agreeing the middle of the war wasn't the time to accidently have a child if something happened. But...

The war was supposedly ending and Rex couldn't deny her this. Couldn't deny himself this either.

"Absolutely."

Ahsoka pushed him gently towards the bed and eased his shirt off. "That's what I thought."

Rex captured her lips again, smiling into the kiss.

**Now, all you readers may go own to imagine whatever you like. I know it's shorter than usual but I wanted to end the fic on a good note and this seemed appropriate.**

**Thank you, everyone who's stuck with me till the end. I love you all more than you know.**

**~CCL**


End file.
